


SnowBaz: So This is Love

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: SnowBaz: Short Stories [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Books, Fluff, Library Books, Love, M/M, Making Out, Reading, Resistance, Romance, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, literary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: A SnowBaz short story.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	SnowBaz: So This is Love

*****

_Just ignore him. He promised he wouldn’t try anything funny...the dirty liar._

Simon had begged to spend more time with Baz, but today Baz needed alone time, to finish his library book. Simon suggested he lie with Baz, while Baz proceeded to read, and that he only wanted to be near him. Of course Baz had to say yes, with Simon’s hand exploring underneath his shirt, literally breathing down his neck, as he was making the suggestion...

But it was unproductive, trying to read while wrapped up in Simon’s arms. His book was due back at the library the following day, and he’d done his best to ignore Simon’s looks, his scent, his... “Oi! Knock it off, Snow!” Simon had begun to squirm underneath Baz, and it was distracting, to say the least. 

“I mean it. You promised....you.....you...” Baz’s grip has loosened and his book fallen to the floor. He attempts to reach for it, but Simon grabs his arm and holds him in place. Baz gasps out loud, when he feels Simon’s warm, soft lips suck at his ear lobe. 

“No. Simon, no’mmm....No’mmm...” Simon bites at Baz’s ear lobe and starts to thrust from underneath him. Baz’s eyes roll back into his head and he begins to mewl. Simon continues to bite at Baz’s ear, while unbuttoning his shirt and Baz starts to pant, heavily.

~~~~

Baz doesn’t get around to finishing his library book on time, and is out of renewals. He ends up turning it in, half-finished, out of respect for the next person on the waiting list. Later in the week, Baz receives an unmarked package. It’s a store-bought copy of the book he had been reading, but unable to finish. There is no signature, only a cartoon drawing of a dragon, on a slip stuck inside the book. 

Baz smiles and then starts blushing. 

“Simon...”

So this is love....

❤❤❤❤❤

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Goal is to add a short every "once in a while." No ideas floating around as far as lengthy series, full-length stuff goes. Going to add to this randomly, but hopefully there will be more of these coming!


End file.
